Just Say Yes
by annegoddamn
Summary: Bulma's in a desperate place. She'll take just about any help she can get. Entry for the Princess & the Heiress Plot Bunny Challenge. Not a particularly romantic story.


This is my entry for the Prince & the Heiress community Plot Bunny Challenge. This will probably be my last fic entry of the year, if all goes well. Thank you all so much for the continued support and feedback. This has been a bit of a year, but I'm grateful for every minute I spent with you all. Enjoy!

 **And have a great 2017!**

* * *

" _Miss Bulma, your 12 o'clock is ready!_ "

"Thank you, Crepe. I'll be down there, in a moment."

Bulma took her hand off of the receiver. She gathered up her belongings, and left her office. She ran her fingers through her hair. She was so nervous, about the meeting. This wasn't a normal business meeting; it could make or break her family. As she got closer to the meeting hall, she was filled with more dread. Her head was starting to spin, and she was starting to feel sick. She figured it was just nervousness, and continued to the room.

When she got to the door, she felt a jolt of nausea and a splitting headache. She felt like she needed to lie down, for a while. No, this was just the nerves. She couldn't afford to skip out of this meeting; she needed it. She breathed in, and opened the door, going against her instincts.

The air in the room was deathly still. There weren't any noises, except for someone's foot tapping. She looked up – her client was standing in front of the window, overlooking the city. He was tapping his foot and looking at his watch. She could only see his back, but underneath the suit, he looked to be well built. His coat did little to hide his muscles.

He turned around, slowly. Bulma held in a gasp. He was gorgeous. His dark eyes were deep and captivating. His face was sharp and perfectly chiseled, without any blemishes. His hair stood up on end, framing his face with a prominent widow's peak. She shook her head. She shouldn't be fawning over her client; this was strictly a business deal.

She walked up to him and extended her hand. "Hi. Thank you for coming, on such short notice, Mr. Vegeta."

Now that she was closer to him, she noticed more of his face. His lips were full and soft. His cheeks were high. His skin was a beautiful golden brown.

He smirked and took her hand. She felt herself jolt, at the contact. "It was no problem at all. I'm always willing to help something like you, Bulma." He leaned down and pressed his lips to her hand. They were just as soft as she imagined they'd be.

She cleared her throat. "Right, then. Let's get to business, Mr. Vegeta."

"Yes: let's do that." He winked at her.

Had it been anyone else, she would have yelled at him for being unprofessional. Something about him made her ignore all of that. She sat down at the conference table. He sat down in the seat next to her.

She laid her papers out on the table. She sighed. "Our house burned down, in a lab explosion. The cost has been too much, for us to handle. We had so many other people and animals living there. My dad's been taking out loan after loan, trying to rebuild. It's getting out of hand. We can barely afford to pay for food, because of all our debt."

He took one of the papers and glanced over it. "I see…"

"It's just pilling on. Capsule Corp is big, but there's no way we can be able to afford to pay it back and still keep the company, afloat. Had it not been for the extra sponsors, we would be bankrupt." She sighed. "I think we're close to letting go half of our people. I don't want to do that."

"I understand."

"Please, Mr. Vegeta, if you can help in any way that you can…"

He put down the papers, clasped his hands, and sat them on the table. "Tell me, Bulma: how badly do you want to solve this problem?"

"I'm just about desperate, right now. Anything, really."

Something flashed, in his eyes. Seemingly, out of nowhere, he pulled out a piece of paper. "If you sign this, all of your debt will be forgiven, and you and your family won't have to worry about money, ever again."

Bulma looked at the contract, in shock. "Are… Are you serious?"

He nodded, and smirked. "I am. Just put your name on that dotted line, and all of your problems will be dealt with."

She was ecstatic. This was everything she could want. All it took was accepting that mysterious call she got, a few weeks ago. She hadn't heard of Vegeta's firm or organization, before. He just told her that he deals with problems like hers. He never approached people first, but something about her story caught his eyes.

Her better judgment kicked in. No deal came without some sort of a price. There had to be a catch. This was just too good to be true.

She took the paper and stuck it into her briefcase. "I'll look over this, with my lawyer. Thank you so much for the consideration, Mr. Vegeta."

He looked puzzled. "What's there to look over? Everything is plainly there. One signature will be all it takes."

"I just want to make sure there are no strings attached, Mr. Vegeta-"

"Drop the formalities, Bulma. Vegeta is just fine." That same smirk came back.

"Vegeta, I want to see that this deal is all that it's cracked up to be."

"Tell me, Bulma: how dire is your situation? From what you described, your family could go bankrupt any day, now. You could be kicked off of your property. You could be forced to fire all of your hard-working employees. You could be forced to sell Capsule Corporation to another person just to stay afloat for a little while longer. All of this before you even got a chance to talk to a lawyer. Is all of that worth it, just to look for loopholes?"

"Yes. I know the law – these contracts are never cut and dry. There has to be a catch."

He chuckled, and put his hand on hers. "Believe me: a supposed catch won't be anything that you won't want."

She slapped his hand, off. "So you just admit that there's a catch. Then I definitely need to look over this. Have a good day, Mr. Vegeta."

She went up to the door, but the handle wouldn't budge. She tried to move it again, but it broke off, completely. She looked back at Vegeta. He crossed his right leg over his knee, and stared at her. She slammed her fist on the door, trying to get anyone's attention.

"They can't hear you," he said whispered into her ear. She squeaked and jumped. "They won't hear you. It's just you and me."

She turned around, pressing her back against the door. She wanted to be as far away from this man as she could; he was giving her the creeps. Unfortunately, he leaned up, pressing his nose to her hair. He sniffed very loudly. Now, this was crossing a few lines. "What the hell is your game?"

He chuckled. "There's no game. I've just come to help an unfortunate soul. Normally, they seek me out. I never get involved in their business first, but something about you caught my eye."

He pressed his forehead onto hers. "I can give you whatever your little heart desires; all you have to do is say yes."

She pushed on his shoulders, but he wouldn't budge. "Yes to what?! I'm through with your games!"

He pushed himself off of her. She sighed in relief. He went to the window, and closed the blinds.

"I'm not of your world, Bulma. I work for a more, how you say, exclusive firm. You might call it shady or untrustworthy, but times have changed. The big man has made us make our deals much clearer. I never opposed to it – their cave is more satisfying, when they know exactly what they get into."

"What the hell are you on about?"

"Exactly what you said. I'm a demon – work for the man downstairs. He never does his own deals – we do it, for him."

Her jaw dropped. She shook her head. "You're playing with me. Drop the act. Who are you, really?"

"No act here: you're looking at a genuine demon. Birthed from the flames of Hell, itself. I could show you, but this suit cost a lot of money; I don't want to ruin it, so soon. I have a name down there, but you can still call me Vegeta: it's a translated version."

She was shaking. She was stuck in a room with a complete psychopath. If he tried something, no one would come running to help her. "O-okay. What does a demon want with me?"

"Funny you ask that. The devil doesn't do any business on his own, anymore; takes too much of his time. So, he sends us out to find him souls. We tend not to pray on the desperate - we only go to them if we're low on the soul reserve, that month. We present ourselves to ambitious and needy people. If they're willing to do what we want, we'll give them what their beating heart desire."

He was talking about this too casually. What if he wasn't lying? "So you want my soul? Is that the catch?"

He chuckled. "No, not this time. I've never been one to seek out a person; there's never been someone worth the extra effort. However, I saw your face on a tabloid. Since then, I've been keeping tabs on you. You were so distraught by your problems that I had to help you. Though, truth be told, it was only an excuse. You would have had a visit from me, regardless."

"So, w-what do you want?"

In a flash, he had her pinned to the wall again. He looked down at her, with a fire in his eyes. She was ashamed to admit that it made her knees weak.

He moved closer to her ear. "You. All of you."

She shut her eyes and turned her head, away from him. If he really was a demon, he could do what he wanted with her. She couldn't stop him, at all.

He ran a hand down her face. "I would never try anything until you want it. Your surrender would be sweeter, if it was done willingly. With you by my side, I would be the luckiest demon in Hell."

"I-isn't that the same as my soul?"

He shook his head. "Not at all. You wouldn't have to worry about eternal damnation. We demons live differently than those who are damned. Really, the only cons are the heat. You'd just live alongside me – free to do what you pleased. I can promise you that it'd be worth everything."

Slowly, he leaned in to her. He kissed her softly. Despite his words, the soft touch made her heart melt. When was the last time a man ever made her feel that way? It had been so long. He gently nibbled, sucked, and licked her lips. She couldn't hold back a moan. He chuckled against her lips, but continued the soothing caresses.

He broke away from her, his lips lingering on hers. She opened her eyes. He was looking at her with so much affection. No, it couldn't be that. He was just manipulating her. It was all to get her to agree with his deal.

She ducked from under him, and moved away. "No! I won't! You aren't telling me the truth! This can't be as good as it sounds!"

He pinched the bridge of his noise. "You're trying my patience, Bulma. I won't take being denied, much longer."

"And what are you going to do about it? You need me more than I need you!"

"Is that really what you believe?" He stalked towards her. She moved with him, wanting to be as far away from him as possible. "Bulma, you need me more than you could comprehend. You said it yourself: you're in desperate need of help. What if I opened that door and walked away from you, forever? You'd be stuck without any other options. Your family would be bankrupt; your home would be lost; you'd have to sell your name and company away; you'd be forced to work wherever possible without any security. Thousands of people, including your own parents would be out of a job and out of a home; all because of you. Do you want to imagine it: the stress, the anxiety, the fear? You'd be all alone, in the pits of society. And I won't raise a finger to help you."

She was crying. He was breaking her stubborn resolve with every word her said. He cornered her. He knew each button to push, and each line to say. She couldn't bear to hear him, any longer. She sunk to the floor, and covered her eyes. Was she willing to take such a risky step?

What was more important – her pride or her security?

She let out a shaky breath. "Alright," she whispered. "Give me the contract."

If anyone was listening to her, she silently begged for their forgiveness.

She dragged herself to the table, and looked down at the piece of parchment paper. The pen was shaking in her hand. Taking a deep breath, she signed her name and initials where they were marked. She could feel him staring at her; she shuddered, in disgust.

When the final line was signed, he snatched the contract from her. He looked over it, before it disappeared in a cloud of smoke. He looked delighted. "Now, was that so hard?"Bulma didn't respond; she just stared at the table, tears still going down her face.

He grabbed her chin, and wiped her tears with his thumb. "Don't cry. It might seem bleak, but it will all be better, soon." He left a lingering kiss on her cheek, before going to the door. "Now, I'll be off to fulfill my duty for you. Until we see each other." He opened the door, and left her standing in the boardroom.

Bulma raised a hand to her forehead. She was starting to feel light headed. What did she just do? She sold her life away to some stranger; not even just a stranger – a demon who was stalking her and wanted to be her husband. What was she going to do? She didn't want to kiss his feet for the rest of her life, but he had the power to take everything away, if he wanted to.

No. She wouldn't let him control her. She would make sure he knew that she wasn't one to be trifled with. If he ever wronged her, she'd find a way to make him pay.


End file.
